Within the field of rotary cutting tools having a plurality of support pads, devices are known in which the support pads are arranged about the peripheral surface of a cutter body and configured to contact a workpiece in a radial direction, in order to stabilize and center the cutting tool. Support pads may also be referred to as “wear pads”, “bearing pads”, or “guide pads”.
US 2010/0158623 discloses such a rotary cutting tool.
Within the field of rotary cutting tools used in slotting and slitting operations, devices are known in which a plurality of cutting inserts are arranged about the peripheral surface of a cutter body, and each cutting insert is configured to cut one of the two parallel slot surfaces.
US 2011/0097164 discloses such a rotary cutting tool.
Such rotary cutting tools may produce inaccurate slot widths due to axial cutting forces acting on the cutting tool.